1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image output method, an image output device, and image output program and, more particularly, to an image output method, an image output device, and an image output program, which are capable of outputting image data including portrait.
2. Related Art
With the rapid spread of a digital still camera, a user possesses plural pieces of image data. Accordingly, it is important how to manage the plural pieces of image data. In addition, since the digital still camera has a continuous shooting function, plural pieces of different image data representing similar images are stored in a storage. Even when plural pieces of image data representing similar images are present, mostly, any one of the plural pieces of image data is printed and thus the user selects any one of the plural pieces of image data. In such a situation, the selection of optimal image data based on a face turning angle to the front is suggested (see JP-A-2004-361989). In JP-A-2004-361989, photographing of image data suitable for photographer's desire is possible by selecting image data having a small face turning angle to the front.
However, if the digital still camera cannot be horizontally held, a face itself faces the front, but the face rotates relative to an image frame. In such a case, even when the method of JP-A-2004-361989 is applied, image data including the face rotated relative to image is selected as the image data suitable for photographer's desire. That is, the central axis of the face is preferably parallel or perpendicular to the image frame, and the selection according to such desire cannot be performed.